Team Blueflare
by That bluejay 55
Summary: This is my newest story about a group of kids (like most mystery dungeon based ones) Turn into Pokemon and go on adventures have fun and enjoy every day life. Less romance but still some. Rated T for blood in later more serious chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is well me of course and I'm here with a new story for you actually new story 1 out of 2. This called Team Blueflare. It's about a group of kids turned into Pokémon that form an adventure team. Not real original. Now listen let me introduce you to Team Blueflare first there's their leader Zach the Riolu he's very brave and always wears a black scarf. Then there's his friend David the Pikachu his high school friends. There's also Andrew the Skarmory, Marcus the Growlithe, Marina the Mareep, Ares (or at least everyone calls her that) The Buneary, *panting* Man there's a lot of people. Reaper the Duskull and many more that come in later. So now enjoy told in no one's POV because I'm tired of POVs. Of yes and Note Team Blueflare, Sonic Shot, Crystal, Lighting (later on), Recon (also later on), Team Four Beat, 5EDGE, and Sea****s all belong to me any others will owners will be mentioned thank you.**

Prologue

Reaper felt something shaking him as he lay on the ground unaware of what happened. "Reaper, Reaper or at least I think it's you it's me Ares." Ares said shaking the Duskull with her paws.

"What I'm Up I'm up. Hey Ares why are you a Buneary?" Reaper asked her and she shrugged. "Oh well then where's Zach, Andrew, and David?" he inquired examine the cloth he seemed to use for hands.

"Over there they're still unconscious." She said pointing to the three Pokémon lying on the ground. "Hey over there that Mareep I think its Marina." Ares said bouncing over to the Mareep and poking it with a stick.

A while later we find our gang of friends in a town which somehow resembles their home town. They sit at a table outside of a Pizzeria.

The tam of friends examining the menu hoping to find something to eat. "Wait how are we going to pay we don't have any money." Ares said putting down her menu and the team stares at Zach.  
"Well I found this bag near me when I woke up and I already asked around town it's nobody's and when I opened it I found a tag that said property of Zach J. It's mine I guess. It has food water and money I'll with that I guess." He said and everyone shrugged. After a while a waiter came and took their order and they waited for their pizza. They waited for a while chatting until they heard a large crash. They stood up to examine what happened it seems that someone broke into the bank and stole some money. "Look a gang of Pokémon robbed the bank I see a Vespiquen, a Pahirisu, A Sabyley, and a Nidoran. Wait and there's someone coming out from behind them a Reuniclus." Zach said examining the Pokémon out form the bank.

"Oh look meddlers Crystal. Shall I handle them?" The Vespiquen asked the Reuniclus.

"Of course you may Darling. Now handle them while we get out of here." Crystal said leaving with the gang.

"I'll go after them." Andrew said flying after them while the rest of us got into a battle stance.

"As you know I'm Darling the charmer of Team Crystal and who are you? Non it matters not I shall defeat you before you even have a chance to speak! Attack Order!" The Vespiquen said with a French accent. She fired the bees…. Energy? Whatever she attacked the team. They all jumped out of the way and readied their own attacks.

"Well I'm Reaper of…. Our team and like the guy I'm named after I'll reap your soul! Shadow Ball!" Reaper exclaimed readying the dark ball and shooting it.

"I'm Zach and this scarf is more than an accessory!" Zach shouted kicking Darling to Marina. "All yours Marina!" He shouted as the bee flew towards here.

"Thanks I'm Marina a shocking and powerful heroine!" She exclaimed when Darling landed in her fur getting shocked and Marina hit her to Ares with her tail.

"Right and I'm Ares like the golden ram I'm all powerful!" She shouted hitting Darling with her ears and she landed in front of us.

"How's that for power now to send her back to her boss. How about an Aura Sphere!" Zach shouted charging the blue sphere and sending it at Darling sending her flying. "Now that's cool. Hey they were a team like an adventure team we should form one ourselves now that were here. Also get a home too." Zach said putting his paw on his chin

"Hey that's a great idea. How about Team Blueflare like your Aura?" David asked.

"Wait you avoided the battle. Why?" Ares asked. "But yeah Team Blueflare it's a great name!" She continued and Reaper nodded in agreement.

"Okay sure we're Team Blueflare! Now we need a based and to find Andrew….." Zach started when the metal bird flew down from above.

"Hey they got away but without the money." He said producing the bag and we returned it to the bank.

"Thank you for your help here take this as a reward." The Blank Teller said handing us a lot of money. They all stared at it wide eyed and the teller smiled. "Really it's yours I mean you did save half of the bank's money." She continued and we went back to the pizzeria and the waiter arrived just in time to give us our pizza.

"So form an adventure team. I guess it be fun but some of us would need other jobs so we can get more money if the quests we do don't give much of a cash reward." Andrew said after finishing his piece of pizza. "I mean I could be a Mail Carrier. I wouldn't be around on week days but home on the weekends plus how else to get jobs than traveling all over." Andrew said and we all nodded.

"Right first of we need a base." Zach said finishing his slice. He put his handing the center and they stacked theirs on top of it.

"Team Blueflare!" They all shouted raising their hands into the air.

Narrator: Thus Team Blueflare was formed and now our team needs a base so welcome to the town of Mandelberg.

Chapter One: Team Blueflare and Team Sonic Shot VS: The Shifty Sabyley Zander.

So Team Blueflare set out looking for a new home to purchase with the money the bank gave them. "Okay guys take these EVAs or Electronic Video Assistant. They have maps, tracers, guides, and act as communicators we'll all spread out and search for a home when you find one you like call the rest of us." Zach said and the team split up.

Andrew found several but none could accommodate a bird his size. Ares found a nice cliff side estate in an anti-fighting type neighborhood scratch that off the list. Zach found a nice suburban home with five floors but it happened to be next to psychopaths. Reaper found a nice home next to a seemingly suspicious crystal colored home so he ignored it. Marina found a great home with two bedrooms near a few other homes so she called the others on her EVA. "Come in Team Blueflare I found a great house meet me a few miles from the pizzeria." Marina said and hung up. Soon everyone one showed up at the home and they checked out the inside.

"Let's see there seems to be a stable and a there's a third bedroom above it a garden with a few large trees. A great kitchen two bedrooms and three bathrooms." Zach said as he went over the rooms. Marina took the stable Andrew took one of the trees being a bird and all. David and Reaper were going to share the other room.

"I guess we have to share a room Zach." Ares said and Zach's cheeks turned a little red.

"Oh that's fine I guess." He said. "But now I'm going to take a shower no disturbances please." Zach said walking up the stairs to the bathroom and he shut the door. Zach turned the handle and immediately got hot water. "Hmm now that's odd I guess the real-estate people used the heat here." Zach said and shrugged it off and continued with his shower.

"Or there's a little birdie here messing with you. Ke Ke Ke Ke Ke…." A voice cackled outside the base turning the water heaters valve. The rest of team heard a shriek come from upstairs as the water immediately turned ice cold and was shut off. Zach jumped out of the shower and rapped himself in a towel.  
"Zach we heard you scream what happened?" Ares asked when they reached the bathroom.

"The water was really warm then turned freezing cold." Zach said and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Marina said from downstairs.

"Hello there Ma'am I'm Felicity the Furfrou. This Evan the Dusknoire and Samantha the Togepi. "The Furfrou in front of her introduced everyone. "We heard a scream is everything okay here?" She asked her and Marina nodded.

"Yes we just had a little water heater failure that's all thanks for your concern." Marina said. "Care to come in?" She asked and they nodded and came in closing the door behind them. "Hey guys we have some guest hurry and come down. But let Zach get dry first." Marina said and the rest of the team came down.

"Hey Nice to meet you guys are our neighbors? I'm Ares and this is Reaper, Andrew, and David." Ares said as she hopped down the stairs and introduced everyone.

"I see nice to meet you." Felicity said greeting them and introducing her friends. "Yes we live nearby. Hey how about we throw you guys a welcome to town party. It's the least we could do for new neighbors! Drop by our home around 7:00 PM tomorrow." Felicity said and they all nodded. Felicity and her friends left and closed the door.

"They seem nice." Marina said and they all nodded.

Tomorrow.

Zach stirred opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Huh I guess it's morning. I need breakfast but I don't want to wake the others. I thought I saw a Café yesterday. I might as well go there." Zach said getting out of the bed he shared with Ares and putting on one of his many scarves. "I'll go with White today." He said rapping the white scarf around his neck and leaving the house. He looked up to see Andrew delivering letters. "He got the job already?" Zach asked and a letter fell into his hands the back said Zach so he opened it.

Dear Zach,

I'm the mayor of Mandelberg and I wish to speak with you around ten today please be there before ten thirty thank you.

Yours Truly,

The Mayor.

The letter read and Zach continued out to the Café. When he arrived he sat down in one of the chairs outside and picked up a menu. The waitress came and took his order and came back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee. Zach slowly sipped his coffee examining the town to see what it had. The town had a park, a beach, a market place, the town hall, a gym, the café, the pizzeria, and an ice cream parlor. A Riolu walked by and noticed him.

"Hey nice scarf." He said and Zach smiled.

"You too." Zach said returning the compliment at the fact that the Riolu was also wearing a scarf. The waitress came back with his food he thanked her and ate the food in silence. He watched people walk down the streets and finished his food paid the bill and left. He approached town hall because it was 9:55 only five minutes until the mayor wanted to meet with him. A Sabyley stood on the steps staring him down. Zach ignored him and climbed the steps but tripped on something and fell down the steps. The Sabyley approached him with a wicked stare.

"So you're the one who sent Darling flying. Well you can't beat me you can't even touch me. I'm also part of Team Crystal I'm Zander the wicked." The Sabyley said picking up Zach by his scarf and throwing him against a building. Zach tried to stand but couldn't move. "Oh are you feeling the effects of my Disable?" Zander asked cackling. "You won't move after that attack. Such easy prey." Sander continued readying his claws. "I'll cut you in half here and now." Sander said holding his claw above Zach.

"No you won't Steel Wing!" Someone shouted swooping down form above but he missed Sander and he stood a few feet away from the steps. "Zach you okay man?" Andrew asked Zach nodded and stood up.

"Are you locked on yet?" Someone asked their partner as they stood on top of a building observing the battle below.

"I am. Now Void Blas Fire!" He shouted shooting a dark orb down upon the battle hitting Sander causing a huge crater to form where he stood. "Ready time to descend." He continued holding out his hand and his partners jumped onto it and he leapt of the building joining the fight.

"Hey it's Felicity and Evan!" Andrew said exclaiming as the two Pokémon they met yesterday joined the fight. The rest of Team Blueflare joined the fight and Evan's cargo leapt off and all the Pokémon stood facing Sander.

"Sorry for keeping our identities a secret we're actually Team Sonic Shot." Felicity said examining Sander. "We're on a mission to catch and apprehend Zander the Wicked now it's time for us to go all out." She said and they all nodded. "Team Sonic Shot!" Felicity shouted.

"Team Blueflare!" Zach shouted.

"Attack!" The two leaders shouted together and their teams attacked the opposing Pokémon. Sander dodged each of the attack except Evan's and Zach's. After a few minutes Sander decide he was bored of this.

"Well I'm out it's been a scream guys but I'm out." Zander said and with a wave of his hand he vanished.

"Great he got away and I have a meeting with the Mayor see you guys back at the base." Zach said and ran into the town hall to see the Mayor.

Next Time: Zach: This is a scene from the next chapter hope you guys like!

Andrew: It's the perfect mission for our first one I guess.

Ares: Yeah but all this for a key. A guy dropped?

Zach: coming from the Mayor himself this is a big deal. So Ares, Reaper, and I will go agreed?

Everyone: *nods in agreement*

Zach: Good let's getting going

Next Time: Wicked Ways of Zander the Sabyley

That Bluejay 55 will be right back in delicious English~


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Wicked Ways of Zander the Sabyley. Team 5EDGE.

Zach knocked on the door to the Mayor's office and immediately got a response, "Come in Zach." The Mayor said and Zach opened the door and came into the large office.

"This seems more like the President's Office. It's Huge!" Zach said in awe and the mayor nodded.

"Come sit down." The Mayor said pointing at one of the chairs in front of his : I've just realized I haven't specified what Pokémon the mayor is…. He's an Ampharos. Back to the story.

"So Zach do you know why I called you here?" The Mayor asked and Zach shook his head sitting in one of the velvet chairs. "I called you here on the note that you and your friends have formed in adventure team in our guild less country side. Meanign you can't find request but don't worry. We're working on putting up a request bored in the lobby of Town Hall. But until then read this it's a request put out from my brother. We used to be in an adventure team to once Team Hyperion." AN: Also mine! The Mayor said droning on about his past as Zach looked over the old paper.

_Help!  
I've lost my key when I was coming home from a visit with my brother please help find the key in the Nuzleaf Woods and return with this request to the Town Hall of Bloom Berg._

_Sincerely,_

_The Mayor of Bloom Berg. Daniel _

_Reward: 200 Poké Dollars._

"We'll do it mayor." Zach said standing up excusing himself from the room and left.

Later at Team Blueflare's base. "Hey guys I'm back and I have our first mission!" Zach said coming in and putting the piece of paper on the table. Everyone read over it and thought about it for a while.

"It's the perfect mission for our first one I guess." Andrew said examining the paper.

"Yeah but all this for a key. A guy dropped?" Ares asked in disagreement. Marina shrugged at that and left the room.

"Coming from the Mayor himself this is a big deal. So Ares, Reaper, and I will go agreed?" Zach asked and everyone nodded in agreement. "Good let's getting going." Zach said before standing up.

"Hang on let's buy supplies first then head out tomorrow." Ares said and Zach shrugged. "Oaky then I'll get Marina and Andrew you come with us you'll be like our car." Ares said making everyone but Andrew laugh.

"Hey it's not funny and Ares is already on my back." Andrew said at the realization Ares had already climbed on his back "Okay I guess we'll get Marina and go." Andrew said leaving.

"So what should we do in the mean time? We don't have a TV or anything." Zach said puzzled David and Reaper started at him for a while before shrugging.

"I have no idea. I mean we need the money the bank gave us to pay for the rent on this house. Or taxes whatever." Reaper said looking out the window. "We have nothing to do….. Hey maybe we should stay here and read books until the girls get back." Reaper said with a smile on his face and Zach and David shook their heads. "You never want to read… Hey maybe go to the market place by some furniture." Reaper continued and Zach and David shrugged.

"Eh why not?" Zach said and the three left for the market place. A t the market place they browsed the different stalls.  
"Looks like our plans are going to have speed up." Someone said from upon a roof staring down at the Pokémon down below. "I didn't expect them to be here so soon." They continued and his comrades nodded.

"Aye." One of them said. The first one leapt off the roof and landed in the middle of the market place.

"So you guys are Team Blueflare? Well I'm Pierce of Tem 5EDGE a band of mercenaries hired by Zander to get you guys out of this life." Pierce the tall figure said as the smoke filed out. He was a Bisharp and he smiled wickedly. "I don't see why your bounty is so high. You're just a bunch of first level. Except the Pikachu…. Pokémon. Oh well money's money. Let's go at it." He said sharping his blades and taking aim at Zach. Guy's the Riolu's mine you guys handle those two." Peirce said sending his two Magneton lackeys at Reaper and David. "So it's just the two of us now ready to fight?" He asked getting in his stance Zach got into his stance and they started each other down. "You first." Pierce said obviously luring Zach into his trap.

"Okay then." Zach said turning his head to the many buildings. "There." Zach said to himself noticing a small ally near them so Zach rushed off towards it followed by Peirce. When he reached the ally he ran in and jumped onto one of the walls and bounced off the walls wall jumping to the roof. "Sweet my new Pokémon abilities give me even more agility I got up here quick and his claws won't let him up here." Zach said jumping to a different roof. The pervious roof he was standing on caved in and Pierce came out.

"Clever boy. But you won't escape Team 5EDGE that easily. No more running a duel right here." Peirce said with a grin. Zach had no choice he got in his stance and so did Pierce.

"Doesn't matter I'm not giving up." Zach said getting ready to strike. Before Zach could move Pierce charged him and Zach blocked. The rest of the battle raged on like this turning at different points.

"Okay David how are you doing. I've got mine pinned down." Reaper said as he floated above the collapsed Magneton as he watched David struggle against his. "Shadow Ball." He said holding his hands out in front of him and charging the black orb and shooting it at David's opponent it collapses as well and David growled.

"I had him right where I wanted him!" David whined and Reaper shrugged looking up as their leader battle Team 5EDGE's leader. "I'll call Andrew and the girls." David said taping his Eva a few times. "Hey guys come in we need you we're at the market place some people called Team 5EDGE and oh you're right there." David said tapping it off.

"Yes we see does Zach need any help up there?" Ares asked when she hopped off Andrew. David and Reaper shrugged.

"I got to admit kid you're good." Peirce as he blocked Zach's' numerous attacks.  
"You're not too bad yourself but. I have to end this fight now." Zach said unleashing a round house sending Pierce of the building they we're fighting on. Pierce fell for a while until he vanished out of nowhere. Zach climbed in to the skylight and came out a few minutes later. "He got away I guess." Zach said looking at where the Bisharp fell from the sky. "Well let's go home I need a shower." Zach continued making the others laugh and they head back to their base.

Back at the base Zach immediately went upstairs to take his shower. "So what should we do? I know David and I are going to go get stuff from the market." Reaper said leaving with David.

"I think I'll take a bath we have other bathrooms." Ares said hopping up the stairs leaving Marina and Andrew.

"What should we do? I think I have some more mail to deliver so I'll do that Marina find something to do." Andrew said leaving Marina all by herself.

"I guess I should find a job or hobby or something." Marina said leaving the house. "Oh right it's almost 7:00 Team Sonic Shot told us they were throwing us a party at 7:00 Tomorrow and that was yesterday I should remind everyone." Marina said tapping her EVA. "Hey guys' rember we have the party at Team Sonic Shot's base today hurry up with you shopping delivering and bathing we got to go in about half an hour." Marina said and sounds of agreement and the sound of the shower running came back through. A few minutes later Zach and Ares came down stairs and began to chat with Marina.

"We're back and we got stuff!" David said when he walked in the door followed by Reaper and a few store workers. "We got a TV a coffee table a dining room table a sofa and this awesome bean bag. 50% of it is free! For saving the town of course." David said and Zach shook his head and paid the store workers a little extra.

"David we can't take stuff for free." Zach said pissed at David and he shook his head and handed him a scarf. "Oh sweet this is ******* gold! AN: Wait what why is that censored? Editor: *whispers something to him.*. Me: Oh I see now proceed. "I stand corrected." Zach said and tied the scarf around his neck. Ares and Marina just shook their heads.

"Morals man. Morals. Well Andrew can meet us there let's just head out now." Ares said shaking her and they shrugged and left. They walked down the street to the large mansion on the end of the street. When they arrived Zach knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by Evan.

"Hey guys glad you could make it. For you more sophisticated the sophisticated parties up stairs and the commoners are down here. Nah just kidding just have a good time." Evan said showing them inside.

"This place is huge." Zach said in awe of the huge room they were in.

"If you think this room is large you should see mine it's huge." Evan said and some people nearby whispered something and chuckled. "I heard that." Evan said picking one of them up and chucking them into a room upstairs and crushing the other into a ball and rolling him out the door. "Sorry guys but I need to talk to the person I just chucked away." Evan said leaving and the team shrugged.

"Oh sorry about that guys those two dated for a while then things became awkward." Felicity said when she came into the room. "So anyways welcome walk around meet some of the other neighbors and our Team. So just have fun." She said and attended to some other guests. The team split up wandered around talk to some people drank stuff ate food had fun except for Zach. Zach just wandered off to find a nice quite room. Zach found a large room with a fish tank in the middle of it and he stared into the tank watching the fish swim around.

"Huh. I should be having fun but I just can't." Zach said as he stared into the tank. Zach untied the scarf around his neck and stared at it. "Huh I can't even wear this scarf. Without thinking about home." Zach said putting it back around his neck.

"Hey Zach how's the part?" Someone from behind Zach asked. He turned around to see it was Ares.

"Uh yeah it's fun just kind of loud I needed a quiet place." Zach said rubbing the back of his head with his paw. "Well see 'ya." Zach said and left the room. Zach wandered around for a while trying to find Felicity. "Oh hey Felicity I have a question do you know where the Nuzleaf woods are?" Zach asked when he found her.

"Yeah they're actually behind our house why do you ask is your first mission there?" Felicity asked and Zach nodded. "Cool because you're here you're probably heading out tomorrow but nay specifics on the mission some might be in certain parts of the woods or stuff like that." She continued and Zach took out the request.

"Yeah is there a path that leads to Bloom Berg we need to get that town's mayor his keys back he dropped them there." Zach said handing her the request.

"Yeah but that entrances is on the other side of the woods on Meadow Way Road. There are four entrances north, (Bloom Berg) East, (Mandelberg) West, and then the south. We are kind of in the south west region of the forest so you'll have to leave town and there should be a large gate leading there." Felicity said and Zach nodded.

"Okay cool thanks. Only Reaper, Ares, and I are going I think I can get Andrew to fly us." Zach said putting his paw on his chin. Zach heard some people singing and he turned his head to see a stage with a karaoke machine. "You have karaoke?" Zach asked and she nodded.

"Yeah why don't you go watch them there starting a new one." Felicity said and Zach shrugged and walked over. AN: This is a song from a video game made by Nintendo it's from Rhythm Heaven Fever the rhythm game is Love Rap so it's a rap about love. It only uses four phrase search it on YouTube to hear it if you want.

"Okay next we have someone who goes by the name of M.C. Adore and her team mates. They will be singing the love rap from Rhythm Heaven Fever." One of Team Sonic shot's members said and the crowd applauded.

"Okay guys Let's Rap." M.C Adore said stepping up to the stage followed by her two companions. AN: It will go M.C Back up on the singing the backup repeats the M.C for this song thank you in advanced.

_*music starts with*_

_M.C: Into you_

_Back up: Into you_

_*pause*_

_M.C: Into you_

_Back up: Into you_

_*pause*_

_M.C: Into you_

_Back up: Into you_

_*pause*_

_M.C: Into you_

_Back up: Into you_

_*pause*_

_M.C.: Crazy into you_

_Backup: Crazy into you_

_M.C.: Crazy into you_

_Backup: Crazy into you_

_*pause*_

_M.C.: Crazy into you_

_Backup: Crazy into you_

_M.C.: Crazy into you_

_Backup: Crazy into you_

_*pause*_

_M.C: Into you_

_Back up: Into you_

_M.C.: Fo' sho' (for sure)_

_Backup: Fo' sho'_

_M.C: Crazy into you_

_Backup: Crazy into you._

_M.C: Into you_

_Back up: Into you_

_M.C: Fo' sho' _

_Backup: Fo' Sho_

_M.C: Crazy into you_

_Back Up: Crazy into you_

_M.C: All about you_

_Backup: All about you_

_M.C: All about you_

_Backup: All about you_

_M.C: All about you_

_Backup: All about you_

_M.C: All about you_

_Backup: All about you_

_M.C: All about you_

_Backup: All about you_

_M.C: All about you_

_Backup: All about you_

_M.C: Fo' sho'_

_Backup: Fo' sho'_

_M.C: Fo' sho'_

_Backup: Fo' sho'_

_M.C: Fo' sho'_

_Backup: Fo' sho'_

_M.C: Fo' sho'_

_Backup: Fo' sho'_

_M.C: All about you_

_Backup: All about you._

_M.C: Fo' sho'_

_Backup: Fo' sho'_

_M.C: Fo' sho'_

_Backup: Fo' sho'_

_M.C: Fo' sho'_

_Backup: Fo' sho'_

_M.C: Crazy into you_

_Backup: Crazy into you._

_M.C: Into you_

_Back up: Into you_

_*pause*_

_M.C: Into you_

_Back up: Into you_

_*music ends*_

The crowd applauded the amazing performance. "Thank you M.C Adore and the Love posse!" The host announced "So anyone else want to preform?" He asked and the next people went up. Zach left the crowd at this time to see what else was going on. The party had karaoke, food, drinks, videogames, foosball, air hockey, ping pong, and all sorts of fun party stuff. Zach decided to play a game of foosball after all he was undefeated in his school.

"So who'll play me?" Zach asked and a Serive stepped up. "Okay then you'll be my opponent." Zach said and the game began. Zach won the game 9-1. "Good game." Zach said holding out his paw they shook hands well paws or paw and vine whatever and Zach went to see how the others were doing.

"I'm doing it no I'm not!" David shouted as he fell form the upstairs and landed on the floor. Marina stared down at him for a while until David spoke. "Hey Marina they have a Tauros riding machine here. I tried to ride but got bucked off." David said and someone peered over the balcony.

"Because you suck! High Five!" The Pokémon said and high fived his partner. Marina glared at them and hit them with an Electro Ball.

"You suck!" She shouted at them and they took a few steps back.

"Cool thanks Marian." David said standing up. Just then there was a huge explosion coming from the woods behind the house. Zach came running to the room Marina and David were in and they gathered up the rest of the team and headed out to see what happened.

"Looks like we'll just have to go on our mission now." Ares said as Team Blueflare ran through the woods and the rest of the Team nodded as they came closer to the sight of the explosion they were stopped by a group of Pokémon.

"Oh so sorry I am Mistress Heartfillia. Zander's beloved sister now if you wish to go on you'll have to deal with me and my army of Psychic type… Wait what?" She exclaimed and it just so happened Zach and Ares were already beating the stuffing out of them. "You forgot these two beloved sisters." Heartfillia said leaving us with her minions.

"Yes I believe it's time to teach these fools a lesson dear sister." One of them said.

"Indeed dear sister but sometimes the most futile attempts at victory are the most enjoyable. Are you ready?" The other asked and the first nodded.

"Yes we shall are you ready dear sister?" The first finished and the other nodded.

"Okay can you hurry up you two a freaking boring." Reaper said shaking his arm. "I have no idea who you are but I really need something to eat so I'm gonna go ahead and beat you up now got it?" He asked.

"Why you impotent little pest well since you're so eager to know who we are and receive a beating we'll tell you I am the lovely Freezen the Flygon." Freezen said and the shadows enveloping her vanished.

"I'm her darling little sister Burner the Beheeym." Burner said and the shadows enveloping her vanished as well Reaper just yawned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Reaper the Great Soul Stealer and like who I'm named after I will reap your Souls!" Reaper exclaimed making a scythe out of the shadows. "You guys go on these two are mine. There are probably more up a head. Probably more of Zander's goons you guys can handle them I got this. Oh yeah see what I did you guys can too just concentrate the energy of the attack you want to be a weapon and it will happen this is a Night Slash." Reaper said and the team nodded and head out.

**End of Episode 2**

Next Time: Zach: Okay so next time Marina, David, Andrew, Ares, and I run into more of his goons and one of us leaves each time to fight them. Leaving it to me versus Zander.

Next Time: Reaper versus the Frost and Fire sisters and Zach versus Zander.


End file.
